Decor
Decor is a type of Landscape that boosts your town's Spirit. First, you have to build a Park. A new button Decor will appear in the building screen. Not all types of Decor listed on this page will be unlocked directly after building the Park. Some types require other buildings in order to unlock them. In the 1.30 update, astroglass decor was introduced. Astroglass decors are newly designed decors built upon astroglass, thus not using up any land. They can be acquired through Missions, through the Arcade, via the Embassy or as a gift from friends or from Santa. Standard Decor Standard Decor are the types of decor which don't require other buildings, besides the Park, in order to unlock them. Below you can find a list of all the decors, with their cost, spirit value (valid for versions of the game 1.30 and beyond), the type and their land requirement. (Frozen) Shoreline Decor The regular Shoreline Decor is unlocked after building the Beach House and the Frozen Shoreline Decor is unlocked after building the Mountain. Frozen Shoreline Decor contains the same types of decor as the regular Shoreline Decor, just a bit frozen and a little different. The Shoreline Decor is split into five types: Flat Edges, Tapered, Connectors and the two types of Snowy Decor: Snow Flat Edges and Snow Tapered. All Shoreline decor cost 10,000 coins, give 1 spirit each and take up one space of land (each). Offshore Decor Offshore Decor was added in the 1.53 update. It is unlocked after building the Oil Rig. All types of the Offshore Decor cost 12 Utopium, give 6 spirit and take up one space of land each. * Bathysphere * Kaiju Isle * Secret Base * Sunken Ruins * TRB84 Wreck * Tree Pontoon * Wtol Pad Snow Decor Besides the Frozen Shoreline Decor types, the 1.70 update also brought along a few types of decor that are unlocked after building the Toy Factory: Snowy or Icy Decor. Rail Tracks Decor Railway themed decor is unlocked after building the Rail Terminal. All types of the Rail Tracks Decor cost 2 Utopium, give 2 spirit and take up one space of land each. * Balloon Stall * Caravan Corner * Cotton Candy * Popcorn Stand * Ticket Booth * Tram Stop * Tram Terminus * Yellow Brick Plaza Astroglass Decor Astroglass decor, which do not use up any land, can be obtained in a variety ways: by completing missions at Utopia HQ, as gifts from the Embassy, from spins at the Arcade, and by activating Winter or Zombie Time at the Event Center. Missions Embassy The following astroglass decor can be obtained as gifts from friends at the Embassy. The Normal gifts however can also be obtained through arcade spins. Winter When the Winter event is turned on, the following astroglass decor can be earned as gifts from Santa. In addition, the Peach On Earth mission can be completed to earn an Everlasting Peach, which gives 6 spirit, but does take up 1 land. Zombie Time When the Zombie Time event is on, the following astroglass decor can be earned by completing missions. Limited decor The game update of March 12th contained a limited edition decor that was given to players who updated the game before march 19th. 'Mayors downloading the latest update before March 19th will get a free limited edition Mayor Statue' Category:Constructions Category:Landscape